


Of Snakes and Precious Stones

by Nekohime_Yami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Extension fic, Gen, Third Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime_Yami/pseuds/Nekohime_Yami
Summary: Jade Elwing Aiedail Ghostshield always knew magic was real, but she never expected that what was written in the Harry Potter books would be almost all true. And she certainly didn't expect to get a letter of admittance into Hogwarts... but when she did, she decided to take the chance. Many secrets about a whole world of magic unknown to Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding community will be revealed, and she must prepare for a danger lurking beneath the school, forgotten by all but her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO I figured it would be a good idea to actually post something in my account, instead of just using it to stalk other authors. Plus, I've been looking for somewhere to post this fic, since the site I usually post in is for fics written in Portuguese, and this one had to be written in English because of reasons.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! It's a work in progress, but I've been told by some friends that it's pretty good.
> 
>  
> 
> ...also, if you can, leave comments. I love comments.

Although her family had their roots set deep into the soil of the United Kingdom, it was only Jade’s second time in London. That was most certainly not due to a lack of money or overall resources, but probably to the lack of a good enough reason – for although they had a rather nice two-story penthouse apartment in the noble part of the city, her father (along with the rest of the family) did not quite fancy the idea of leaving the Ghostshield estate or the Aiedail Castle for the capital unless strictly necessary. And strictly necessary meant an audience with Her Majesty – a particularly important one, for her father to take them all along instead of coming by himself or with only Finn (Jade’s older brother and the one who would inherit the Ghostshield title and duties).

  


Jade closed the book she was reading (and she was always reading a book – this time it was _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ) as the car came to a halt before a private side entrance to Buckingham Palace, where the driver opened the door so they could exit the car. Her father walked confidently up to the guard, who quickly let them through when he saw the official correspondence and the Ghostshield signet ring (bearing the black dragon over a silver shield).

Jade’s second time in London was also her second time in the Palace. On the first time she had been seven years old, and had gawked and stared all she wanted – the halls displayed a splendour of bright colours that was present neither in the Ghostshield estate nor in the Aiedail castle, which were decorated in a darker and lighter palette, respectively, both in a ‘simple and elegant’ style also unlike the Palace’s striking opulence.

Now she was already ten, almost eleven years old; so she kept her elegance and composure both intact as they were guided through the splendorous halls into a waiting room, from which soon her father and brother were summoned for their audience.

  


As expected, seeing as her father had brought the whole family along, it was a long audience. But Jade didn’t mind waiting as she could look at the artwork in the room as well as at the garden through the windows (although it did not even come close to rivalling their garden in the Aiedail castle), and they were served a lovely afternoon tea, and she had the opportunity of finishing her book.

Her father and brother reappeared in the room, looking a tad tired and a tad worried, soon after Jade had finished and closed her book. She and her mother both knew they shouldn’t ask why they looked tired and worried – for the Ghostshield secrets were theirs and Her Majesty’s alone, just as the Aiedail secrets were theirs alone –, so they both simply rose to their feet and walked to them with a smile, Jade taking her brother’s hand and her mother taking her father’s. They smiled back, and the family left to their London home.

  


It might not even have been worth mentioning, but as they passed in front of Victoria Station on their way home, Jade thought she had seen a tall, pale man in what looked like black wizard robes come out of the station, look around with a frown and then simply disappear.

She blamed the book for the vision, and left it aside.


End file.
